I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices for measuring depressions, rises and waving conditions on a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptor for use with such a measuring device to allow use of the measuring device directly on almost any surface.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
A common and long-standing problem associated with the manufacture of products having broad, smooth, flat or curved surface areas or for individual components having such characteristics is surface defects. The unaided eye is virtually useless in detecting, much less measuring, such defects. Surface defects typically comprise depressions, rises, or waving conditions. This problem is most commonly seen in the plastic injection molding industry, although the problem also exists to a lesser degree in metal stamping and extrusion.
Measurement of surface defects is possible to some extent according to current technology. The known method involves setting the product or the component to be measured in a locked position on a coordinate measurement machine and measuring the difference in surface planes. However, this process is not very time efficient when time for mounting, adjustment and examination is considered. The inefficiency of the present method is all the more striking in light of the 30 to 60 second cycle time of many press operations.
Accordingly, the known method for measuring surface defects has generally failed.